RED ZONE
Song Information Artist: Tatsh&NAOKI BPM: 165 Composition/Arrangement: Tatsuya Shimizu Lyrics/Vocals: Kraig E. Guitar: Naoki Maeda Genre: SPEED RAVE First BEMANI Appearance: beatmaniaIIDX 11 IIDX RED First DDR Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA CS *DanceDanceRevolution (2010) DDR SuperNOVA Greatest Hits Pack 1 *jubeat saucer Length: 1:30 Lyrics Incredible beats Welcome back Speed rave C'mon! Put It Up! Go! Go! Go! Go! (Yeah! Yeah!) C'mon! Put It Up! Go! Go! Go! Go! Let's go! Use your flow All we need The energy And I got the key It keeps me Make a heart Sailin' too far To the unit We're gonna do it Takin' it far (Go! Go! Go! Go!) The crowd Yo! Keepin' it raw! I feel Big deal Go MC's Keep it real Best friend Too stressed to pull it Under arrest Top-notchin' State killa Run a audience Then Don't, run Run with the ghetto Play It's not funny Stay healthy Young kids is coming Measure up Stay, together Tatsh That's me Get a feel Feel how MCs heat the room Better be real Seek the devil, whatever Under arrest Hardcore Stay together Under arrest **** Rollin' with the money Runnin' with the ghetto Playin' It's not funny Stay colored Step foot when I comin' Break up Take it! (Yeah.. Uh! C'mon!) Say Speed Rave! Speed Rave! Bring it back! Bring it back! Bring it back! (Go go go go go go! Let's go!) (Go go go go go go! Let's go!) Say Speed Rave! Speed Rave! Bring it back! Bring it back! Bring it back! (Go go go go go go! Let's go!) (Go go go go go go! Let's go!) Yeah! Jump! Higher! Yeah! (Go go go go go go! Let's go!) Song Connections/Remixes *This version of RED ZONE that appears in the DanceDanceRevolution series has been shortened from its original beatmaniaIIDX version. *A long version of RED ZONE can be found on Tatsh's album MATERIAL. *Rhythms from RED ZONE can be heard in SYNC-ANTHEM, also by Tatsh. Trivia *RED ZONE marks the first collaboration between NAOKI and Tatsh in BEMANI. *RED ZONE was added to jubeat saucer on May 1, 2013. Song Production Information Naoki Maeda The genre of SPEED RAVE has been almost forgotten, with a faint heartbeat, until the next generation of composers shocked and revived it.... SPEED RAVE itself hasn't been used much, but Tatsh was talented enough to make a song based off this genre, and I finished the song based on my memories of previous songs. Named RED ZONE, it feels like an authentic speed rave song, conjuring the feeling of high tension and the thrill of racing a car. After listening to this song, you may feel that you want to race on the highway! But remember, speeding is bad. (Laughs) ---- Tatsh Yes, I've been caught speeding before. I love the speed rave genre. Here, we both collaborated together to produce a song based off this. To research, I went to different arcades, listening to old speed rave songs. My experiences there with the speed rave genre made me feel that the music was more based on speed with aspects of rave mixed in. And so I made the track based off that. I want you to make an awesome groove, by all means! I've heard this line somewhere before. Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:Tatsh Songs Category:NAOKI Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:DDR SuperNOVA Songs Category:Jubeat Songs